def_jam_wrestling_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Def Jam Duo
Def Jam Duo, is a fully 3D arena fight game, and new installment into the Def Jam Wrestling series. The main draw being the ability to play as multiple fighters, using the likeness of rappers and various other Def Jam artists. The game features the largest Soundtrack of all the games. Gameplay The gameplay is expanded from the original game, which was primarily a wrestling game, while the wrestling mechanics in Duo are just a stepping stone. Gameplay involves selecting a duo of characters and then proceeding to battle the other characters, one at a time, in various locales of New York. The three-dimensional fighting includes the ability to use special attacks as well as to pick up and fight with such objects as tables, chairs, and interact with the environment in many other ways. During battle, if a fighter's Wild'n (formerly Blazin') meter is filled he/she transforms into a more powerful version of himself/herself. He/she will then be able to use one of two super special attacks: generally one solo attack and one attack specific to a certain duo. Ariel Attacks and fighting are also an addition the formula, as well as ranged attacks from Gunslingers and DJ's who can summon Ariel projectiles and manipulate the stage. Each match continues until the life bar of two of the four characters fighting is depleted. Fighters are assigned to one, two, or three of many fighting styles with unique spins on each. Styles * Boxing * Street Fighting * Martial Arts * Gunslinger * Disc Jockey * Wrestling * Drunk Fu Plot A terrorist organization has gained ownership of Def Jam Records. After sending out a video message explaining their motives, to create a new revolution and re-define the whole hip hop industry, and their plan to drive New York into madness. Shortly after rampant attacks and acts of terrorism quickly follow. The NYPD try their best to shut things down but with the cooperation with almost every gang in New York being forced to work together being affiliates of the organization (mainly due to their power and money), the police are forced to focus on evacuating the entire city. During the evacuation with most people evacuated, all exits are cut off, specifically The George Washington Bridge by Bad Bitch & Big Daddy as seen in many of the story arcade modes. Now Isolated on the barren explosive battlefield that is New York, the terrorists must complete their plan, those against them must prevent it and some are just trying to survive amidst the craziness. To add to the confusion it's revealed the terrorists have a plot to bring back dead rappers in the form of highly skilled rapping and fighting, Robotic Androids to replace all Def Jam's current acts so as to make the most money and gain even more power. Arcade Modes * Mobb Deep Respect, the one word at the core of all New York gangs if it's not fear. If only this second was non existent. The terrorists have the gangs wrapped around their fingers, of them Mobb Deep is no different. The Queen's Bridge murders are forced to fight against their home and kill everyone they run into opposing the terrorists. The two just want everyone to live. They don't want to kill anymore, but once again it's kill or be killed. So trying to avoid hauntings from their own pasts, the two must prove their ranks once again. * Cash Money (YMCM) "Sue me, when I have to pay you, you’ll get paid." This is the philosophy of ruthless millionare entrepreneur, Birdman Sandusky. Unfortunately the strategy hasn't been working too well for Birdman. Crown jewel of his label and possible ex-romantic partner Lil Wayne has been running from Birdman like a slave and a slave owner. After trying to kill Birdman, Lil Wayne escaped to the now terrorist controlled New York. Ready for revenge Birdman has flown out to New York in a helicopter to find and re-claim Wayne and force him to re-join his label no matter the cost. After hiring thugs to find him and bring him to Birdman the two have a heated back in forth. However before Birdman can take Wayne, the scenario is interrupted by two terrorists who shoot Birdman's thugs. With no more options, Wayne and Birdman fight together to kill the terrorists. To make things worse after their defeat Birdman's associates flee on the helicopter, essentially isolating Wayne and Birdman in New York. Together the reluctant team of the re-united Young Money, Cash Money must survive until any signs of escape. * Method & Redman (as Johnny Blaze & Funk Doc) After the terrorist video is unveiled, D-Mob urges Doc and Blaze to get out of New York as soon as possible, although Redman is worried to leave D-Mob alone in the city, Method convinces him that it's best to save their own lives first. After arriving at The George Washington Bridge, Redman finally makes his decision to stay in New York to save D-Mob, taunting him Blaze begins to make his exit on the bridge before the key structures on the bridge blow up causing the bridge to collapse. Blaze barely makes it back alive where Redman is standing to which the two, agree to find and save D-Mob as the no no longer have a possible escape route. * Watch the Throne Awaiting...Kanye West has evacuated everyone on G.O.O.D Music from New York, Big Sean, Desiigner, Gucci Mane. However all West can do is watch things unravel as everything is being destroyed. Isolated, West wanders into the streets with nothing but himself, and a bottle of Bacardi. That is before a car mysteriously pulls up to him, revealing an old friend, Jay-Z. Jay approaches Kanye about taking control of Def Jam for themselves, although Yeezy is clearly not interested. After reasoning about the power Def Jam holds and possible future it holds for them, Kanye agrees to take on the terrorists and Def Jam associates with Jay, for a chance at total control of Def Jam Records. * Lil Boat & The Goat OG Maco is revealed trying to traverse through New York before running into a terrorist crew unknowing of who they are. Unfortunately for OG, the crew is angry and ends up jumping him as well as shooting him in the cheek, breaking the structure and causing his eye to drop down into his face. Seeking vengeance, Maco finds himself a thick eye patch and rounds up Lil Yachty who Maco finds stoned in his crib from a party the two had the previous night. More eager now than ever the two start their journey to get revenge on the terrorists. Single Act Mode Single Act Mode is a mode unlocked when a duo's arcade mode is finished. This mode has only one fighter pitted against other single unit fighters, the catch being the enemies are higher powered and have double the normal health. Character/Group Roster (Under Construction) Terrorist Crew * Mobb Deep ** Prodigy ** Havoc * Krept & Konan ** Krept ** Konan * M.O.P ** Lil Fame ** Billy Danze * Xzibit & Game ** Xzibit ** The Game * Bad Bitch & Big Daddy ** Meek Mill ** Nicki Minaj * Missy & Kim ** Missy Elliott ** Lil Kim * DoomStarks ** MF Doom ** Ghostface Killah * The Regulators ** Warren G ** Nate Dogg (Android) ''Androids-'' * Biggie & Pac ** The Notorious B.I.G. ** 2pac * L & Eazy ** Big L ** Eazy E * Pun & Dirty ** Big Pun ** Ol' Dirty Bastard * Left Eye & Aaliyah ** Left Eye Lopez ** Aaliyah Neutral * Cash Money (YMCM) ** Lil Wayne ** Birdman Sandusky * OvOxO ** Drake ** Future * Fan Of A Fan ** Chris Brown ** Tyga * 50 Shades of Slim ** Eminem ** 50 Cent * Clipse ** Pusha-T ** No Malice * Queen & Common ** Queen Latifah ** Common * Watch the Throne ** Jay Z ** Kanye West * Dre & Snoop ** Dr. Dre ** Snoop Dogg * Twenty88 ** Big Sean ** Jhené Aiko * Chiddy Bang ** Chiddy Anamege ** Xaphoon Jones * EMPD ** Erick Sermon ** Parish Smith * Terror Squad ** Fat Joe ** Remy Ma * The Sauce ** Desiigner ** Gucci Mane ??? Crew * Vendetta Icons ** (Customizable Character) ** D-Mob * Method & Red ** Redman ** Method Man * Lil' Boat & The G.O.A.T. ** Lil Yachty ** OG Maco * Triple C ** Rick Ross ** Young Breed * Gunfire ** Gunplay ** Torch * The Abstract & The Dragon ** Q-Tip ** Busta Rhymes "The Dragon" * Da Murda Bizness ** T.I. ** Iggy Azalea * Outkast ** Big "Daddy Fat Sax" Boi ** Andre "Ice Cold" 3000 * AZ & Nas ** AZ ** Nas * Axwell Λ Ingrosso ** Axwell ** Sebastian Ingrosso * UGK ** Pimp C (Android) ** Bun B * Disturbing Tha Peace ** Ludacris ** 2Chainz Soundtrack (Themes) Unlike the soundtracks of the previous Def Jam games, each fighter and official duo, are equipped with their own themes, heard when fought. Category:Games